Sing Me To Sleep
by DarkFanProductions
Summary: Its the mid 1950s and Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn are all patients at the "New Directions Center" for the mentally ill. Dark and angsty. Based on an RP by Brittanafan and Gleesdarklady. Full summary and warnings inside! Faberrittana friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: **This fic takes place in the mid 1950's, inside a psychiatric institution, or more bluntly - an insane asylum. Think of all the awful horror stories you've heard, about the treatment of the mentally ill back then, and insert our four favorite glee girls and voila, you've got a recipe for extreme angst and potentially very triggering story-lines.

There are no real romantic pairings in this, not between the girls at least. So this isn't a "Brittana" or "Pezberry" specific fic. That being said, relationships and friendships _do_ exist or will eventually come about, but it's not going to be like other stories where you can clearly label who's with who. That being said, we've put it under Santana/Rachel because those are the two characters we are probably going to focus on more.

**TRIGGER WARNINGS: **non-con/dub-con, past child abuse and neglect_ (all types, especially sexual)_, mental illness, abuse/violence against the mentally ill, torture _(not gory/graphic)_, language, homophobia, miscarriage/death of a child, forced child prostitution, girl!peen _(Santana)_, incest, pedophilia, spousal abuse _(all types)_, drug use/abuse, medical experimentation, electric shock therapy, restraints, solitary confinement, regression and infantilism _(not as kinks but as part of a mental illness)_, murder_ (in a characters past)_, self harm, and probably more to be added later.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay so this fic is actually an RP that myself, brittanafan, and my friend, gleesdarklady, are doing on her livejournal. The flow may seem a little awkward because of the nature of a back and forth RP, but we did try to edit it before posting so that it reads more naturally. The quality of this fic isn't meant to wow people. It's more the content and storyline we're focusing on. Mistakes are both hers and mine.

Chapters will be uploaded when we have enough new RP posts. If you don't want to wait for the updates here, you can read it at her livejournal _(gleesdarklady dot livejournal dot com)_. On her journal we also have images of the asylum, including their room and beds and so forth.

Would love to hear what you guys think!

**~Brittanafan and Gleesdarklady**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

Rachel Corcoran looked up at the New Directions Center for the Mentally Ill. It didn't exactly look like it did in the brochure that she had read. Still, the shackles on her ankles reminded her that this was her only option.

She looked to the man that was standing outside the imposing building. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses and an incredible dimple on his chin.

"Miss Berry..." He opened and she visibly cringed at the name. It was a name that she hoped to never hear again; shedding it as she had hoped to shed these shackles.

"My name is Corcoran. I took my mother's name. Took it _back,_ that is." She said of the woman she couldn't remember, yet always remained close on her mind.

"I'm William Shuester and I run the New Directions Center. I'm so glad to make your acquaintance." He said and Rachel nodded, unsure if she felt the same way.

"Officer Tanaka, are these really necessary?" He asked and the larger man moved in conspiratorially with the director.

"She hears voices." He said and Will looked at Rachel with a smile.

"Its alright my good man. Rachel and her 'friends' are all welcome here at New Directions." He said and Rachel watched as the officer removed the shackles. "Ready Miss Ber-Corcoran?" Will asked and Rachel forced a smile to her lips as she nodded.

"Yes Sir." She said, thinking that nothing could be worst than what she had already been through.

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced up from the tangled head of blonde hair she had been combing as voices from outside the large, communal room caught her attention. Wrapping one arm around her daughter's chest, the young woman watched as two large, wooden doors opened up and Will and some of his orderlies entered.<p>

The man wasn't looking at any of the roughly two dozen girls already scattered around the large, moderately furnished and reasonably clean room. He was looking at a tiny girl walking in step next to him.

_They were getting a new girl?_ Frowning, Quinn looked to her left where Santana was perched on an upturned chair in a way that only the latina could or _would_ attempt to pull off. She looked like a jaguar up in a tree, surveying the area for prey. And from the way her eyes lit up as she also noticed the new girl, Quinn knew that she had found it.

Rachel made it a point not to look almost anyone in the eye. She learned it made it easier to do the things that her father had made her do.

"So it says here that you hear voices?" Will said and Rachel nodded as she passed by the blonde holding the other girl.

"Yes... I do..." she lied, her body bristling as he touched her shoulders firmly.

"Excellent. You will be talking to my wife, Emma, tomorrow morning. We'll get you in a room as soon as possible." He said before heading back towards the door they'd just entered through.

Quinn watched and listened as Will told this new girl about finding her a room, and shook her head quickly. _This didn't make sense, did it?_

"I don't understand. There's no empty beds." She said aloud to no one in particular. She often voiced her own internal monologue out loud because it made it easier for her to figure things out.

Santana clucked her tongue at the roof of her mouth before running it across her dry, chapped lower lip.

"Yeah there is," her response surprised the blonde, in both the fact she had been listening, and in the fact she had taken enough interest in something that didn't immediately concern her own, rather primitive, mostly barbaric needs. "We're getting a new roommate."

Quinn gulped at the realization, quickly looking down at her baby girl to see if she was even aware of what was going on or if she was stuck in her head like she often was outside of their joint bedroom.

Brittany was picking at a scab on her knee, playing with the tiny droplets of blood that kept trying to seep to the surface, only to be held back by the fierce press of her fingertips to her flesh.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do so she did what she always did when she was backed into a corner. "You know what is the best thing ever?" She asked to the 'person' to her left.

Some of the others watched as she strained and pretended to listen to what was being said in response. "You're right. You think that it's a nice place here too?"

Rachel knew that if she looked and sounded crazy that people generally left her alone.

The blonde holding the other girl looked over at her and she instantly looked to the ground. "You know, you aren't really good at acting crazy. Believe me, we kinda _know_ crazy..."

Rachel didn't know what to say to that. Her cover was blown and she hadn't even been there five minutes. _Would these girls end up telling on her? What would happen then? Would she have to go back to living with her fathers? _

Panicking, the brunette started to cross the room towards the trio, her hands held out in front of her as she thought over how best to beg for their silence. "Please, please don't tell anyone. No one can know, _ever_."

Quinn felt her anxiety shoot through the roof as the girl approached them. She couldn't have been over 5 feet or weighed more than 90 pounds, but she had Brittany in her lap, and she knew from previous experience she couldn't protect both of them when push came to shove.

"Hey, hey! Back the fuck up!" Santana shot out of her makeshift perch, advancing on the other brunette and essentially heading her off. "No one gives a fuck if you actually talk to jesus or if you just pissed off one too many adults back home. It doesn't matter _why_ you're here, once you're here."

Rachel shook her head. "No... no... no... you see, if they don't think that I'm crazy, they are going to send me back to them. And I cant do it again. _Please_..." She begged, making sure to take a step back from the three.

"Wait, so you all aren't crazy either?" She suddenly asked, not understanding any of this.

The dark haired girl chuckled lowly in her throat. "Oh no, we're fucking crazy alright. Just not like _you_ crazy." She said, eyeing the other girl up and down.

"I'm not crazy." Quinn spoke up, more confident now that the new girl had started to back away. "And neither is Brittany." She added, noticing from the corner of her eye the blonde picking at her knee.

She swatted the girls hand away and placed them in her lap where a dirty, ragged doll sat. The girl relented and began to pick at the stitches on the toy instead.

Santana scoffed at these comments though. "Don't listen to her. She's crazier than everyone here put together." She didn't specify which blonde she was talking about, and Rachel decided not to ask.

Instead the brunette continued her plea, "please, just don't tell. i'll do anything, honest. I can't go back there..."

Quinn watched as Santana's eyes switched from angry to predatory in an instant. "Well baby girl, you are in luck. The only open bed is the one in our room." She said almost sweetly.

Quinn knew that tone. It was the one that Santana used on the girls that she usually forced into their spare bed. "San..." Quinn warned, looking down at Brittany who was back to picking on her knee.

The Latina looked up and smiled. "What Quinn? You are the one that always says that I need to be more courteous," she countered. "Unless you don't want to share my... _attentions_... with someone else." Santana added on, smirking as the blonde winced, catching on to her insidious meaning.

Quinn quickly shook her head, shifting her eyes once again to the new girl. She should feel bad for her, but Santana was right. A new roommate would mean she no longer had to be the latina's only nighttime outlet for venting her issues and her anger.

"Didn't think so." Santana looked to the new girl as well. "What's your name?" She didn't really care, and probably wouldn't even remember it, but she wanted to make this girl believe she was sincere in her welcome.

Rachel watched the exchange with fascination and fear, she knew there was something they were leaving out, though looking around, it seemed that was the usual around here. So far, this place had been nothing close to what she saw in the nice color brochure. "It's Rachel,"she answered.

"Santana." The girl replied, then motioned over her shoulder, "that's Quinn, but you can call her 'Mommy'. She likes that." She knew that would get a rise out of the other girl and grinned.

Rachel didn't seem to realize that Santana was trying to incite the other girl, and instead looked genuinely surprised, and a little sympathetic. "Oh, you have a child?" She asked, wondering if she'd vastly underestimated the other girl's age. She didn't seem to be much older than herself, and she had just turned 18 before she'd "gone crazy".

Quinn seemed to perk up again and nodded quickly, suddenly looking like a proud parent about to gush about their kid. She moved her hand and placed it under Brittany's chin, lifting the distracted girl's face up to see their new roommate.

"Brittany, i'd like you to meet Rachel. She's going to be staying in our room with us," she explained, brushing some of the girl's unkempt hair from her face. "Can you say hi, baby girl?"

Rachel looked confused because she knew that there was no way that Quinn was Brittany's mother. "Oh, I get it. It's a game, right?" She asked and Quinn's eyes turned hard.

Santana reached out and shoved Rachel in the shoulder. "Don't call it that!" She said icily.

Rachel put up her hands again defensively. "Im sorry! Lets start again, ok? Quinn, you have a beautiful baby girl." She said and Quinn's eyes brightened this time.

"Say hi to Rachel." The blonde repeated to her daughter.

"Hi..." Brittany said, barely above a whisper.

"Ok. Now that you have met the gang, lets go on a tour, shall we?" Santana clapped her hands together, walking towards Rachel.

"Wait, are we- are we _allowed_ to just leave the room on our own?" Rachel asked as Santana snaked an arm over her shoulder and began to lead her towards the double doors opposite the ones she'd entered through.

Weren't there supposed to be nurses and orderlies watching them? Making sure they were safe and didn't hurt themselves? This _was_ a hospital, right?

"Wow, you really bought into their bullshit about this place, didn't you?" Santana walked them both through the door and into a hallway that was drastically different to the one the brunette had been in previously. Whereas that one had been somewhat clean and well kept, this one looked as if it hadn't seen a mop since before she was born.

"I- I don't understand. Why is everything so dirty?" She asked, grimacing as her feet stuck to the floor as she tried to walk.

Santana chuckled again, Rachel seemed to be getting used to the sound. "Cause no one gives a shit." She said and Rachel was horrified.

Suddenly a rat scurried along the corridor towards what looked like the cafeteria. Rachel screamed and buried herself into Santana's arms. "Don't worry, that's not the last time you will see him. Thats where they give us food." She said and Rachel wanted to vomit.

"I think that I would rather eat the rat." She said and Santana nodded.

"Would probably be cleaner." The latina responded with a smirk.

Santana waited for Rachel to pull away from her after the rat had moved out of sight, but she didn't. She loosened her grip a little, but didn't seem intent on letting go completely, even as they began to walk forward again.

Maybe this girl actually _was_ crazy, because who the fuck trusts someone they just met? Especially in an _insane asylum_. Because really, that's where they were.

This "New Directions Center for the Mentally Ill" thing was bullshit and basically a way for a bunch of rich white men to make a lot of money off of those less fortunate than them.

It sucked that she ended up having to be one of those individuals, but then again, it was better than being sent to prison or being hanged. And after what she had done, Santana knew that she had gotten off easy with her sentencing.

Rachel glanced at the doors as they passed, looking into the kitchen and nearly vomiting at the stench that was coming from it. She wasn't a big eater to begin with, but she really couldn't afford to lose that much more weight. She didn't want to actually become sick and be sent to a regular hospital, incase they were able to figure out that she was lying.

"So what's down there?" She asked, looking down the hallway and seeing it blocked by chains and locks.

Santana looked as well and nonchalantly shrugged. "The boys wing," she said and Rachel felt instantly scared.

"And does that keep them out?" She asked and Santana scoffed.

"Hell no. It works more to keep us_ in_." She said and panic rose within Rachel's body.

Santana uncharacteristically squeezed her shoulder. "Its alright. They hardly come over nowadays," she said with a forced, practiced smile.

"So what is Dr. Shuester like?" Rachel asked of the woman that she was supposed to talk to in the morning. Santana looked at her as if she were crazy and then laughed.

"Oh thats cute that you think that she's a doctor." She said and and Rachel looked even more confused.

"You mean shes not?" She asked and Santana wondered how this poor girl even got to be the age that she is with that level of naivety. _On her back, probably._ Santana thought with a curl of her lips.

"No, she's not. In fact, don't call her a doctor to her face. She's scared of them. She's a former patient, who should _still_ be a current patient." She said, unknowing why they even got married.

"He probably needed someone's face to plaster across his brochures, and she cleans up the nicest." She finally concluded.

"So after I'm done talking to her, what's next?" Rachel asked and Santana felt as the bile rose in her throat.

"Probably Dr. Howl. Don't even know if that's his real name or not, but we call him that because it's the sound that most of the girls make during his 'examinations.'" She said, watching as Rachel looked nauseous.

"Look, if you're going to barf, do it somewhere near the boy's door, cause I know this floor won't be cleaned for months." Santana said, steering the young girl forward, but Rachel shook her head.

"No, Im ok. I think that I just want to lay down." She said and Santana nodded.

"Ok. We'll head down here where the 'dorms' are." The latina replied, leading them down a similar hallway.

"So, there are four girls to a room. Multiple personalities don't count." Santana said with a smirk.

"In there is Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang, as well as two other girls I don't care to know the names of. Tina is a cutter so be careful. She's always got a blade on her. 'Cedes is more withdrawn. Im sure one day she'll just snap and kill us all, or hopefully just herself." Santana explained as Rachel nodded.

"Anyway, this is our room. Home sweet fucking home." She said as they stopped at the last door.

Stepping into the room, Rachel immediately thought she was going to be sick. There was no way anyone could possibly live in these conditions.

There were paint chips and plaster all over the floor and beds. The sheets looked like they were rarely washed, and the bed frames themselves didn't seem capable of holding up the weight of a child, let alone an adult.

"Middle one's mine, one on the left is Quinns. " Santana elaborated as she entered the room behind the disgusted and distraught brunette. Flopping onto her bed, the latina crossed her arms behind her head and watched the other girl take everything in.

There were three beds along the wall, each separated by a filthy curtain, as well as a few broken down looking night stands. On the far left wall, by the window, was a giant crib contraption that looked more like a cage than a bed.

"That one's yours." Santana said, pointing to the bed on her left and Rachel's right. "You're going to have to find your own sheets and pillows. You ain't getting this one back." She said, indicating the one she had stolen from the unoccupied bed.

"But from what I saw earlier, looks like old man Shuester quite likes you. Shouldn't be too hard to _convince_ him to help you out." She snickered, enjoying the other girls distress immensely.

Rachel quickly shook her head. She would rather not perform sexual favors for things anymore. That was one of the reasons she had escaped to the mental hospital in the first place.

When her father knew that she needed something, from a new pair of shoes to something as basic as a key to the fridge, he would have her do something sexual with him. He may have been a pillar of their community, but he was also a pedophile.

"This will be fine." Rachel said as she attempted to brush off the disgusting mattress and lay on the bed. She wanted to cry, but it felt as though she were too tired to even do that.

Santana shrugged her shoulders as a knock disrupted them both. At the door was a suave looking man in a white lab coat and a less than sincere smile. "Santana, I hear that we have a new girl in our little corner of the world?" Dr. Howell asked and Santana winced as she saw him, but decided not to answer him.

He straightened, annoyed at the defiant girl. "Well it seems that I have an appointment with Miss Rachel, but I think that I can squeeze in an examination for you, Santana..." He said, enjoying the suddenly fearful look on her face.

Rachel watched the interaction carefully, finding herself surprised at how the other girl could go from so high and mighty to a scared little girl at the mere mention of an examination.

She could easily guess what this 'doctor'_ really_ meant, and felt her heart ache for her new roommate. Maybe she and Santana had more in common than she had originally thought?

"A-actually, if it's okay, doctor... I'd like to um, I'd like to get my appointment over with as soon as possible. I'm rather tired and would... and would like to head to bed shortly." Rachel couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth.

Neither could Santana, or apparently Dr. Howell, who was now blinking at her in surprise as well as slight disappointment. "Well, I suppose I can see you now." He said, motioning for the girl to get up and come towards him.

Santana kept her eyes on the ceiling as she listened to the new girl stupidly sacrifice herself. If the doctor wanted to fuck with both of them, he would. It didn't matter who he saw first.

Carl grinned as he lead Rachel through the building towards one of his many exam rooms. Rachel was horrified to see that it, like most places here, seemed to be in disrepair.

"So, I'm sorry I didn't formally introduce myself. I'm Dr. Carl Howell. The girls like to call me 'Howl', though. They have quite the sense of humor, don't they?" He asked, making sure to make Rachel feel as small as possible.

Suddenly he changed his ways and patted the bare exam bed. "Up you go. Need to check you out." He said with a bright smile. Rachel was thrown off even more by his switch in personality.

* * *

><p>Santana kept her knees tucked into her chest as she tried not to think about what the doctor was doing to Rachel. Despite her own proclivities were such acts were concerned, she hated doctors and hated the fact that Howl was getting to the tiny brunette first.<p>

She should have jumped her the moment she'd gotten her out of the main room. Now she was going to have to work extra hard to make sure the girl new who was _really_ in control.

Quinn poked her head into the bedroom a few minutes later, her hand gripped tightly around her daughter's as they entered the room. "Don't tell me you've already murdered her and buried the body." She smirked, rolling her eyes as she headed towards her bed and sat down.

Brittany immediately took a seat on the filthy floor and pulled her favorite stuffed bear from beneath the girl's bed.

Santana couldn't ignore the girls jab and uncurled herself, rolling onto her side so she could glare at her roommate. "I don't bury the bodies, remember?" She grinned inwardly as the blonde suddenly looked ill.

* * *

><p>Carl moved back around after he listened to Rachel's heart. He grinned at her lasciviously as he reached down and began to palpate her breasts.<p>

"Doctor, is this really necessary?" She asked and he nodded.

"Oh yes. Everyone must have a complete physical upon entry." He said, feeling for a clothed nipple and giving it a tweak.

Rachel yelped and put her head down in disgust. "Can... Can we just finish tomorrow?" She asked and he looked disappointed.

"We'll, I suppose. I _do_ have a meeting with Mrs. Shuester to get to." He said, rubbing his hands together; so loving when he and Mr. Shuester worked together with his wife.

"Alright. Begone with you, then. However, you be a good girl." He said and Rachel visibly cringed before hopping off the bed and quickly scurrying out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed and favorited and alerted :D Just a note, we went back and edited a few small things in the first chapter, changing it so that Rachel didn't grow up with two gay dads, but just the one. It makes more sense this way, considering the time period this story takes place.**

**This chapter is a little shorter and rougher but starts to get the ball rolling, as well as sheds some light on some of the girl's pasts. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! Reviews, as always, are totally appreciated!**

**~Brittanafan and Gleesdarklady**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"He's a real dreamboat, isn't he?" Quinn asked Rachel as she came back into their room.

Rachel didn't want to talk about it, mainly because she knew that there would be more tomorrow, and the next day, and so on. "He didn't do anything. Just examined my breasts." She said, laying back on her bed, wanting to vomit.

"Wait, that's it?" Santana asked, sitting up and eyeing the girl suspiciously. "Is there something wrong with them?" She threw in, not wanting the girl to think she actually cared one way or another.

"No. I can assure you my breasts are just fine." Rachel replied, crossing her arms over her chest subconsciously. "How can you let her play on the floor like that?" She asked Quinn, needing to take the spotlight off herself.

Brittany was laying on her back amidst the dirt, hugging her bear to her chest and sucking her thumb.

Quinn looked from her daughter, over to Rachel and then to Santana before tentatively responding. "She doesn't like beds, and I don't let her in the crib unless it's night time. She still has too many accidents and it's a pain to clean up."

Rachel was curious by nature, it was something that usually got her into trouble. "Why doesn't she like beds?" She asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes at this. The new girl may not have been crazy, but she sure was stupid when it came to the obvious. "Because she's a baby and babies don't sleep in beds." She answered, tickling the girl in question's stomach with her toes.

"She turns four next month. I might try and get her out of the crib then." she shrugged at this, glancing towards the filthy piece of paper she had pinned to the wall above her bed. On it was a makeshift calendar with a date circled. It was hard to believe that it had already been four years since she'd given birth.

Santana remained quiet at the blonde's explanation, though gave the new girl a look that told her to keep her fucking mouth shut.

Even if Quinn wasn't insane, and didn't truly think that Brittany was the baby she'd given birth to all those years ago, she wouldn't have known the real truth about the other girls past.

Brittany didn't speak unless prompted by one of them, and the few words she did utter were monosyllabic and held no real insight into her history.

Santana was able to guess at it though, remembering all to well the state of the blonde when she'd first been brought to the asylum.

Rachel nodded, watching the blonde on the floor. She felt bad for the girl before she spotted the bags that were in the corner of the room. She went and picked up a dark brown bear with a golden star on its stomach and handed it to Brittany, who eagerly took the toy from her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "What ever you want, you better leave her out of it." She said angrily.

Rachel looked defensively at the blonde. "No, no, I'm not- It's just that I didn't want it, really." She said honestly.

Brittany brought the bear to her mouth and began to chew on the arm. Her other toys always tasted so bad, but this one barely had any taste at all! She wasn't even aware of how she got it, not really.

There were people in the room with her and she recognized two of them. One was the nice girl that took care of her and the other was the mean one that liked to hurt everyone. Not herself though. No one ever hurt her. They just left her alone. She hated being alone though, and often wished they would hurt her instead.

"Oh god, you're not one of those mothering types as well, are you?" Santana groaned as she watched the exchange. She got enough of that rooming with Quinn.

Rachel shook her head. "No, not even close. It's just that my father put that in my bag, and I would rather not have anything from him." She admitted. Santana nodded, not asking about the reason cause she really didn't care.

"What about your mother? Do you not have one?" Quinn asked, feeling that maternal instinct kicking in as she thought about the girl possibly not growing up with one.

Rachel nodded her head. "Of course I have a mother. My parents are divorced. My father is a politician, and he used his pull to keep me away from her." She explained.

"Wait, your father is a politician? How in the hell did you end up being sent here then?" Santana interrupted, completely confused now.

Even if Rachel _were_ crazy, surely he could have used his connections to keep her from being committed. "Did you kill someone or something? Ya know, blaming it on the 'voices in your head'?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, nothing like that. It's just that, when your daughter begins talking to people that aren't there, it's bad for your image." She explained as Quinn looked at her curiously.

"However, I am better off here than there." She said, closing her eyes. She was still able to feel her father's breath in her face when he hovered over her in bed at night.

Santana noticed the way the other girl was reacting and stepped forward. "He touch you or something?" She asked and Rachel looked shocked at her. How did she know?

"Yeah..." Rachel affirmed quietly, her face turning a deep red in shame.

Santana felt herself becoming sick at the girl's response. She hadn't actually expected her to admit to something like that. If it hadn't been blatantly obvious to the cops her _own_ history when they had arrested her, she never would have told anyone about the abuse.

Not that she was going to tell anyone about it now. The last thing she wanted from this new girl was sympathy, or pity. "You shoulda killed him, you know. I mean, do you think he's not going to go find another little girl now that you're locked up in here?" She commented snidely.

Rachel shook her head adamantly. She knew that she was the only one that her father had actually raped, though it always scared her that he would find another girl to do his disgusting acts to once she was gone.

"I know, but I don't know if I could have murder on my soul." She said, knowing that despite all that had happened, she never could have killed her father.

"You rather have the rape and defilement of another innocent child on your soul instead?" Santana asked skeptically. "I'm not sure I want you as a roommate anymore."

She shared a look with Quinn that said she was curious if this girl would buy her sentiment. It was incredibly hard not to laugh at the irony of it all. If only the girl knew the reason why she, herself, was committed.

Rachel eyed the other girl suspiciously. "There isn't much innocent about the world anymore." She said, doubting her own words as she glanced down a Brittany, who was now chewing on the ear of the bear. "As for being my roommate, it's not like we have a choice, right?" She asked.

"Actually, I could kill you... That's a choice." Santana deadpanned, staring across at the brunette with an expression that didn't give away whether she was truly being serious or not.

Rachel bristled as she looked at the other girl. "You know, I could just call Dr. Howell back here, see if he could up your appointment." She said, trying to act tough and remembering how the girl had grown upset at the man's presence earlier.

Santana narrowed her eyes at this, feeling her anger well up inside her that the girl thought she could hold something over her like that. Shooting out of her bed, she landed on Rachel's and quickly straddled the girl into the mattress on her back.

"Or I could fuck you right now so hard that you can't even walk three steps without passing out." She threatened, holding her groin above the girl but not pressing into her. She didn't want to play her "hand" too soon, not when it was almost time for lights out.

Rachel struggled underneath Santana's body, but it was no use. It was obvious that the other girl was so much stronger than she was. "No, stop it. Get off of me." She said, panicking at the thought.

She looked to the others with begging eyes. "Make her get off of me." She pleaded, but watched as Quinn got down off her bed so that she could sit with Brittany. The blonde placed her hands over the girl's ears and turned her back on them.

Santana smirked as she watched Quinn ignore the girl's frantic pleas. "No one's going to help you here." She said, lowering herself so she was sitting on top of the girls thighs, but strategically so that her "surprise" wasn't yet revealed.

She just wanted to frighten the girl at this point, not actually hurt her. "Now tell me, do you still want to go run squealing to Howl?"

Rachel shook her head. She had obviously underestimated her new roommate. "I wont. Im sorry, please stop." She pleaded. "Im sorry..." She repeated.

Brittany rested her head back on Quinn's shoulder, holding up the new teddy bear for the girl to see. "Bear." She said softly, completely oblivious to everything else that was going on around her.

Quinn smiled at her baby and kissed her forehead. "Thats right baby girl. Bear... You are such a smart baby." She said, holding her tightly.

Brittany yawned, pulling the bear into her chest as she leaned further into Quinn's body.

Santana lowered her upper body so that her head was hovering just inches away from the other girl's face. "Don't forget... some of us actually _are_ crazy..." and with that, she sat up and climbed off the girl, taking her time in moving off her mattress and back onto her own.

Once there she adjusted her pillows and laid down on her back, staring up at the ceiling light, wondering how much longer she had to wait. It was taking more willpower than she ever cared to expend not fucking the girl senseless in that moment, but she knew it would be so much better to wait.

Rachel just laid there for a moment feeling as she tried to calm the panic in her stomach. She hated the feeling that she was going to be assaulted. Sometimes it was worse than the actual attack.

Finally she wiped at her eyes and turned over with her back away from the girls. She hated to think that maybe she would've been better off at home.

Quinn could see the sun already setting out the window and lifted her baby girl out of her lap so they could both stand up. "I'm going to go take her to the toilet..." she hesitated, wondering if Santana had shown Rachel where the large communal bathroom was. "Do you- did she, um, show you where that was? Once the lights go out they lock us in, so if you have to go..."

Rachel jumped up off of her bed. "No! I want to go." She said. Anything to get away from Santana for a few minutes. She eyed the latina as she backed towards the door.

Quinn took Brittany and scooted the girl so she was on the other side of her, farthest from Rachel. Brittany was way too trusting of strangers and after what the brunette had said to Santana, she wasn't going to let her get too close. "Um, okay. It's this way." She said hesitantly, leading both girls down the hallway.

She usually waited until right before lights out because it was easier to get Brittany to do her business when the room was otherwise empty. Hopefully Rachel being there wasn't going to be an issue. The last thing she wanted to be worrying about was whether her daughter was going to have an accident that night. Not with a new girl in their room.

"I know they're kinda dirty but uh, they at least work. Most of the time." Quinn explained as they entered the filthy room. There were three toilets sitting along one wall, with a row of sinks along the opposite. There was a large archway opposite the entrance that lead into the shower room.

Quinn took Brittany and led her towards one of the toilets, letting Rachel get over her initial shock on her own.

Rachel felt like she was going to be sick. She truly hated this. She thought that she was escaping something that was so much worse for her, but now she was beginning to think twice about this.

"Why do you all allow yourselves to live like this?" She asked as she watched Quinn help Brittany.

Quinn threw her eyes over to the brunette. "Because being here is better than anywhere else we could be." She said as if it were the most obvious answer.

Rachel wanted to ask if Quinn had ever been anywhere else, in terms of mental hospitals, but decided against it. Plus, the blonde was now focused on helping her 'daughter'.

After a few harrowing minutes, all three girls were finished and began to head back towards their room. Before they could reach it though, the lights in the hallway began to flicker out, one by one.

"Shit, we're gonna get in trouble." Quinn picked up the pace and the three managed to get to their room moments before the solitary light hanging in the center flicked off.

Ignoring Rachel, Quinn lead her daughter towards the 'crib' and helped her to climb up into it. There was enough light coming in front the window that she could easily see the other girl as she fussed around for a few moments, trying to get comfortable.

Brittany laid her head down, glancing up at Quinn. "Bear." The blonde smiled and turned around, picking up the stuffed animal and handing it to the girl.

"There you go sweetheart. Remember, Mommy loves you." She leant down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "Night night baby."

Rachel watched this in the dim moonlight, feeling a overwhelming sense of sadness, but at the same time, jealousy. Even here, these girls managed to show more love and caring than she had ever experienced at home.

Laying down, she tried to let her eyes close. Instead all she could think about was being here and trying to pick out what was worse. She knew that had she been at home that her father would already be in her bed and probably panting above her.

Yet here, she found that she somewhat missed the contact of someone else. It seemed that even in her warped mind, bad contact was better than no contact.

Santana listened as everyone around her eventually fell asleep. There were no clocks in the room, but she guessed it was nearing midnight by the time the brunette finally drifted off.

Rachel was in the middle of an unpleasant dream. One involving the reason she had come to the asylum in the first place.

In it her dad was on top of her, one hand on her breast with the other down her pajama bottoms. She was whimpering, but not struggling. She knew better than to struggle.

"No... Please stop..." Rachel murmured as she lay on her bed. She tried to turn her body away but it was held in place by unseen forces.

She felt as her bodies self preservation instincts took over and she began to get wet for her father. It made her sick to her stomach that he made her feel like she wanted it, because of that.

She suddenly gasped out loud and in her sleep as she felt herself being entered roughly. It hurt, just like it always did at first. "No..." She whimpered as tears began to stream down her face.

The figure above her placed a hand over her mouth and she started to panic. Her dad never bothered trying to keep her from screaming.

Quinn heard the girl's panicked whispers and instinctively moved until she could crawl up into Brittany's crib. That way if the brunette woke her daughter she would be right there for her.

Brittany opened her eyes as she felt a body pressing up against hers. Smiling, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Quinn, snuggling herself into the blonde's side. She liked when the girl laid in her crib with her because then she didn't feel so alone.

Quinn buried her face into the side of Brittany's head, hiding her eyes as they began to grow damp. She could hear the bedsprings squeaking already, as well as Santana panting and exerting herself.

At least the noises Rachel was making had stopped, though she knew it was probably because the latina was silencing her in some way.

Rachel opened her eyes and she knew at once that she was in fact not dreaming, that someone was actually on top of her_. _Inside of her. She couldn't scream, she couldn't even make out her attacker in the darkness. She started to reach out when her wrists were grabbed and held tight above her head.

Her rapist now had one hand on her wrists and one firmly over her mouth. She whimpered as each brutal thrust tore into her body, how ironic was it that she had feigned mental illness to escape being raped and it was happening again.

Her tears streamed faster as laid there taking the abuse of the person above her, just praying for it to be over soon.

Quinn murmured sweetness into Brittany's ears as she listened to Santana rape Rachel. She knew that part of her should really feel bad for the girl. However, if anything, she felt bad about not feeling bad.

If it wasn't Rachel under Santana, it would surely be her, and that little part that Quinn hated to know existed within her, was actually smiling about this new turn of events.

Santana had pulled closed the curtain separating her and Rachel's beds, keeping the moonlight from being able to illuminate her. She didn't want the girl to know who was raping her. Not yet. The best part was always the next day when they figured out that their roommate was not only a crazed rapist, but also an hermaphrodite.

Grunting as her climax neared, the latina thrust her hips faster and faster, her hand tightening around her victims wrists even though she was sure at this point she wouldn't have fought back.

At the last minute though, she moved the hand from off the girl's mouth, needing to hear her distress and pain, if only for a few moments.

Rachel gasped large gulps of air as she cried out loud for the rest of the room to hear. She couldn't even put together a cohesive thought when it came to what was happening to her at the moment. So she just cried and allowed the person above her do what they wanted.

She wanted to know who it was assaulting her. Was it Will? Dr. Howl? It unsettled her not to know who it was inside her all of this time.

It was finally hearing the girls sobs that sent Santana over the edge, coming deep inside of the brunette. With one last forceful thrust, she pinned her hips to the other girls and gasped, biting down hard on her lip to keep from making any other noises as she climaxed.

After a good thirty seconds she finally pulled back, immediately climbing off the girl and disappearing around the curtain back to her own bed. Picking up her sleep bottoms, she threaded her legs through, pulled them up and sat down, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Her heart was still racing and her breath still shallow, but the pleasure was already gone. At least, the physical pleasure was.

Quinn was glad that Brittany had fallen back asleep before the crying hard started. Except now she was trapped in the crib with her for the night, her daughter's arms holding tight around her waist.

Not that she would have checked on the new girl if she weren't being held immobile. Even if she did feel bad for her, which she really didn't, she wasn't going to give Santana a reason to target her next. "Go to sleep." She hissed as she laid her head back down beside Brittany's.

Rachel turned over and drew her knees up until she was in the fetal position. She buried her head in her arms and cried into her mattress. Her roommates had to have heard something, but did nothing.

Santana sat up just listening with a smile on her face. She was excited to see the look on Rachel's face when she finally revealed who just took in the night, and who would be taking her every night until she grew tired of her or the girl put herself out of her own misery.

With those thoughts still toying around in her mind, the latina eventually laid down and closed her eyes to sleep.


End file.
